Anexo:30ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |img = The Simpsons (season 30).png |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Nicolás Frías |traductor = María del Carmen López |direc_musical = Marc Winslow(ep. 1) Maggie Vera(ep. 2-) |fecha_grabacion = 2018/19 16 de mayo de 2019 (Ep. "D'oh Canadá") |version_español = |pais = Ciudad de México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2018-2019 |episodios = 23 |predecesor = Vigesimonovena temporada |sucesor = Trigésimaprimera temporada }} La trigésima temporada de Los Simpson fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 30 de septiembre de 2018 y finalizó el 12 de mayo de 2019. En Latinoamérica, fue preestrenada el 29 de mayo de 2019 con 2 episodios y estrenada oficialmente 2 de junio de 2019 con 4 episodios y desde el 9 de junio hasta el 28 de julio de 2019, al igual que los estrenos en Latinoamérica de las temporadas 26 (2015), 27 (2016) y 29 (2018), los estrenos de los episodios fueron 2 por semana. La temporada finalizó en Latinoamérica el 4 de agosto de 2019 con el estreno de los últimos 3 episodios, siendo la segunda vez que el canal Fox Channel finalice una nueva temporada de Los Simpson en la región con triple capítulo estreno después de haberlo hecho en 2016 con el estreno del final de la 27ª temporada. Producción Esta temporada fue doblada en New Art Dub entre 2018 y 2019 al igual que la temporada anterior. Con algunos datos a destacar: *Marc Winslow únicamente dirigió las canciones de la temporada en el primer episodio de la temporada. A partir del segundo episodio, la dirección musical volvió a estar a cargo de Maggie Vera. * Maggie Vera a partir del episodio 8 dobla la voz cantada de Bart Simpson, siendo el segundo personaje principal de Los Simpson que interpreta la actriz después de Lisa, cuya voz cantada es doblada por Vera desde la 27ª temporada. * No todos los textos en pantalla son traducidos, algunos son doblados con un inserto. * En temporada anteriores, con excepción de los episodios "Bart Vende su Alma" de la 7ª temporada" y "La Señorita Cerveza" de la 16ª temporada", Moe's siempre fue mencionado como Moe o taberna, pero a partir de esta temporada se respeta la pronunciación original. Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes No aplicable Personajes episódicos, trivia y canciones Episodio 640: Bart No Está Muerto (Bart's Not Dead) Trivia * Este es uno de los pocos episodios de la serie en el que el título no es mencionado como inserto. Sin embargo, cuando presentan la alfombra roja a la película "Bart No Está Muerto", se puede oír un inserto de Manuel Campuzano traduciendo el nombre de la película, que ese fue usado como el título en español latino de este episodio. * Al inicio del episodio aparecen clips de episodios anteriores que fueron redoblados ya que fueron usados originalmente en el episodio. ** El más descatado es el redoblaje del clip del episodio "22 Películas Cortas Sobre Springfield" de la 7ª temporada, en donde el Superintendente Chalmers dice "Hamburguejas al vapor" en el doblaje del episodio original, mientras que en el clip de dicho episodio mostrada en "Bart No Está Muerto" de la 30ª temporada, el diálogo fue redoblado como "Jamón al Vapor". ** En el clip del episodio "La Presidenta Usaba Perlas" de la 15ª temporada, la voz cantada de Lisa no fue redoblada por Maggie Vera sino por Nallely Solís, voz regular del personaje desde la 16ª temporada. Canciones * "Un Día Más" ** Interpretada por: Marc Winslow (Actor que interpreta a Bart en la película), Irene Jiménez (Emily Deschanel como Marge) y varios actores sin identificar (Otros personajes que interpretan la canción) Reparto de doblaje y redoblaje de clips Esta tabla muestra una lista de los episodios cuyos clips aparecieron en el episodio "Bart No Está Muerto" de la 30ª temporada así como los actores que doblaron a algunos de sus personajes en los episodios originales y los que redoblaron algunos de sus clips que aparecieron en el primer episodio de la temporada 30. Episodio 641: El Hotel de los Corazones Rotos (Heartbreak Hotel) Canciones * "En Este Hotel" ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 642: Mi Camino o el Camino al Cielo (My Way or the Highway to Heaven) Trivia * En el chiste de sofá, los personajes de Hamburguesas Bob hacen una aparición, pero como la serie es doblada en Argentina sus voces no fueron respetadas siendo interpretadas por otro reparto desde México debido a que Fox no realiza doblajes en colaboración en sus series. * El himno de Francia ("La Marsellesa") que cantan durante la historia contada por Marge fue dejado en su idioma original. Canciones * "...En El Cielo" ** Interpretada por: Actor sin identificar (Dios) * "Es El Dios Cristiano que Según Juan 3:16" ** Interpretada por: Maggie Vera y varias actrices sin identificar (Monjas francesas) * "Menos Quiero Yo" ** Interpretada por: Maggie Vera (Siddmartha) Episodio 643: La Casita del Horror XXIX (Treehouse of Horror XXIX) Trivia * Después de 2 especiales de halloween anteriores Víctor Manuel Espinoza vuelve a mencionar el título del episodio como inserto. * En una de las escenas de la alucinación de Lisa que hace referencia al episodio "Lisa la Vegetariana" de la 7ª temporada, Homero y Bart cantan "No Vives de Ensalada", pero en este episodio la letra fue traducida como "No Hay Amigos con Ensalada". En inglés, la canción tiene la misma letra que en el episodio original ("You Don't Win Friends with Salad"). **Curiosamente, Marina Huerta con la voz de Bart Simpson ya había doblado la canción "No Vives de Ensalada" del episodio original, siendo esta la única actriz que ha doblado ambas versiones de la canción. Canciones * "No Hay Amigos con Ensalada" ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) y Marina Huerta (Bart) * "En Prisión Ahora Están" ** Interpretada por: Maggie Vera (Lisa) * "Parque Geriátrico" ** Interpretada por: Maggie Vera y varios actores sin identificar Episodio 644: No Puedes Conducir Mi Auto (Baby You Can't Drive My Car) Trivia * La canción que interpreta el Sr. Burns al final del episodio fue dejada en su idioma original. Canciones * "Ricos Nuggets" ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) * "No Hay Conductor" ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 645: Desde Rusia Sin Amor (From Russia Without Love) Trivia * Al principio del episodio, vemos a una versión cavernícola de Homero y Moe, en donde solo balbucean y hay subtítulos con sus diálogos, estos subtítulos no fueron traducidos sino que fueron leídos por Nicolás Frías. Sin embargo a mitad del episodio Anastasia tiene una línea en ruso que cuenta con un subtítulo, pero este fue traducido al español. Canciones * "Bebía, Bebía y Bebiendo un Día" ** Interpretada por: Actor sin identificar (Gordo fantasma) * "Tres Pequeñitos" ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 646: Madre Trabajadora (Werking Mom) Canciones * "Gran Revelación" ** Interpretada por: Actores sin identificar (Queen Chanté y las travestis) y Marina Huerta (Marge) Episodio 647: Krusty el Payaso (Krusty the Clown) Trivia * A partir de este episodio Maggie Vera dobla las canciones de Bart Simpson siendo la primera vez que la actriz dobla la voz cantada de dicho personaje y no Marina Huerta. Canciones * "Entrada de los Gladiadores" ** Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Krusty) * "En un Circo" ** Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Krusty), Maggie Vera (Bart) y varios actores sin identificar (Animales del circo) Episodio 648: Para Matar al Ruiseñor (Daddicus Finch) Trivia * En una escena se puede ver un fragmento de Matar a un ruiseñor, pero este fue dejado en su idioma original a pesar de que tiene un doblaje propio. Esto debido a que FOX desde hace unos años, dejó de doblar en sus producciones los archivo de audio y de video que no son de la serie. Episodio 649: Es la Temporada 30 (Tis the 30th Season'') Trivia * FOX Channel Latinoamérica estrenó este episodio omitiendo la secuencia de apertura como lo ha hecho en episodios de temporadas anteriores lo que trajo como consecuencia que en su circulación por internet, el episodio doblado al español tenga la secuencia de apertura en su idioma original (inglés). Aunque, esta secuencia está disponible en Disney+, con doblaje al español latino. * En este episodio Marina Huerta y Nallely Solís sí doblaron las voces cantadas de Bart y Lisa Simpson respectivamente ya que se trataba de un canto en acapela (sin música de fondo). Maggie Vera dobla las voces cantadas de ambos personajes solo cuando sus canciones tienen ritmo y música instrumental de fondo. * Casi al final del episodio, se muestra un subtítulo de tiempo en pantalla que fue doblado con un inserto. A pesar de que en episodios anteriores de la temporada como La Casita del Horror XXIX no sucedió. * No se retomó el audio del tema musical en español de Padre de familia como sucede en la serie, sino que se dejó en inglés. * "Family Guy" siempre fue traducido como "Padre de familia". Sin embargo, en este episodio de Los Simpson, "Family Guy" fue traducido como "El Hombre de Familia". ** Curiosamente, en el episodio "Christmas Guy" de Padre de familia sucedió algo parecido, ya que el título fue traducido como "El Hombre de la Navidad". * El hombre disfrazado de Stewie Griffin de Padre de familia fue doblado por Alan Prieto, el mismo que dobló a dicho personaje en la serie original desde la 4ª temporada. Canciones * ''"Jingle Bells"'' ** Interpretada por: Jorge Ornelas (Cleto) y Maggie Vera (Niños Spuckler) * ''"Noche de Paz"'' ** Interpretada por: Marina Huerta (Bart), Nallely Solís (Lisa) y Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) Episodio 650: '''Loco Por el Juguete (Mad About the Toy) Trivia * La canción "Esta es La Armada" que se oye durante los créditos finales del episodio fue interpretada por Alan Prieto mientras que en la versión original en inglés del episodio solo se oye la versión instrumental. Canciones * "Amor y Matrimonio" ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) * "Hay Un Hombre Guapo en Texas" ** Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Abuelo Abe) * "Esta es La Armada" ** Interpretada por: Alan Prieto Episodio 651: La Niña del Autobús (The Girl on the Bus) Trivia * La canción que interpreta Lisa en el autobús fue doblada por su voz regular Nallely Solís a pesar de que Maggie Vera dobla la voz cantada de dicho personaje desde la 27ª temporada. * La canción que interpretan el Sr. Monroe y Cheryl Monroe (los padres de Sam) fue dejada en inglés. Canciones * "Canción Solitaria de Lisa" ** Interpretada por: Nallely Solís (Lisa) y Eduardo Fonseca (Mel Patiño) Episodio 652: Bailo lo más Gordo que Puedo (I'm Dancing As Fat As I Can) Trivia * La palabra "slime" fue traducida como "baba". Episodio 653: El Payaso se Queda en la Película (The Clown Stays in the Picture) Episodio 654: 101 Atenuantes (101 Mitigations) Episodio 655: Te Quiero (Ella Pesa Tanto) (I Want You (She's So Heavy)) Canciones * "Tenías Kitesurfing Aquí" ** Interpretada por: Alan Prieto y varios actores sin identificar Episodio 656: Mis Deportes (E My Sports) Canciones * "Yo Soy El Campeón... Del Mundo" ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) * "Vive A Través de Él" ** Interpretada por: Santos Alberto (Earl Woods) y varios actores sin identificar (Papás deportistas) Episodio 657: Bart contra Tomy y Daly (Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy) Trivia * Durante los créditos finales de este episodio, se pueden ver subtítulos con los créditos del doblaje al español realizado en New Art Dub. Por ejemplo, al final cuando se muestra el logo de 20th Century Fox Television, se puede ver un subtitulo que dice "Traducción: María del Carmen López". Canciones * "...Ahora Son Chicas" ** Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Krusty) * "El Viaje Está A Punto De Comenzar" ** Interpretada por: Nallely Solís (Tomy femenina) Episodio 658: La Niña está en la Banda (Girl's in the Band) Trivia * Las voces de los duendes de Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte peleando al inicio del episodio fue dejada en su idioma original. * La risa malvada de Gustavo Dudamel fue dejada en su idioma original. * Tras 14 años de ausencia Ernesto Lezama vuelve al doblaje de Los Simpson, esta vez doblando a Dewey Largo. Lezama dobló a Juan Topo en el episodio "La Casita del Horror XVI" de la 17ª temporada. * 60 millas (60 miles) fue traducido como 100 kilómetros, cuando su equivalente correcto es de 96.56064 km. * La emisora de radio en español que se oye en el auto de Marge fue dejada en su idioma original. Canciones * Que Asco Ser Tú ** Interpretada por: Marina Huerta (Bart) Episodio 659: Solo Soy una Chica Que No Puede Decir D'oh (I'm Just a Girl Who Can't Say D'oh) Nota Trivia * Las risas de los bravucones (Jimbo, Kearney y Dolph) como un dragón de 3 cabezas al inicio del episodio fueron dejadas en inglés. * El título del episodio fue nombrado al inicio de la secuencia de apertura en lugar de hacerlo al final como se hizo en episodios anteriores, teniendo chiste de la pizarra y chiste del sofá. ** Cuando un episodio tiene una secuencia de apertura en donde no aparece el televisor con los créditos iniciales, el título del episodio es nombrado al inicio. * Un loop de Rafa Górgory fue dejado en inglés. * La canción de Bart "Lisa Is So Stupid" fue traducida como "Lisa Es Tan Tarada", cuando la traducción correcta es "Lisa Es Tan Estúpida". Sin embargo, como la palabra "estúpida" es muy larga para la canción, se ha tenido que usar otra más corta como "tarada". * El término "blackbird" fue traducido como "ave negra", cuando la traducción correcta es "mirlo". Canciones * Tengo Espuelas Brillan Como Lentejuelas ** Interpretada por: Eduardo Ramírez (Lenny) * El Gusanito ** Interpretada por: Actrices sin identificar * Lisa Es Tan Tarada ** Interpretada por: Marina Huerta (Bart) * Poema Para Jeremías Springfield ** Interpretada por: Eduardo Fonseca (Mel Patiño) * Pon Seis Peniques ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero en un sueño) * Un Precursor ** Interpretada por: Eduardo Fonseca (Profesor Frink) * Springfield: Llegó a Fundar ** Interpretada por: Mauricio Pérez (Jefe Górgory), Erick Salinas (Carl) y Eduardo Ramírez (Lenny) * Mi Nombre es Jeremías Springfield ** Interpretada por: Eduardo Fonseca (Profesor Frink) * Aquel Oso ** Interpretada por: Eduardo Fonseca (Profesor Frink) y actores sin identificar (Ned Flanders, Barney Gumble y otros personajes que interpretan la canción) * Hay Balas Por Doquier ** Interpretada por: Eduardo Fonseca (Profesor Frink) * Castor Con Rabia ** Interpretada por: Eduardo Fonseca (Profesor Frink) Episodio 660: D'oh Canadá (D'oh Canada) Trivia * A pesar de que en el título en español la expresión "D'oh" fue adaptada como "oh". En la foto del libreto que subió Marina Huerta, se puede ver que en los diálogos aún se escribe en inglés. Sin embargo, el título del episodio finalmente casi no fue traducido, añadiendo solo la tilde en la última letra "a" de la palabra "Canadá". * En este episodio, aparece el chiste del sofá de los episodios "Como se Ganó La Prueba" y "Homérica" de la 20ª temporada y fue redoblado con excepción de los gritos de la familia Simpson cuando ven a Bob Patiño que fueron dejados en inglés. * El nombre del monte Splashmore no fue traducido, a diferencia del episodio "Pinceles con Alma" de la 2ª temporada, en donde el nombre del lugar fue traducido simplemente como "Monte Splash" y "Parque de diversiones" en el episodio "Homenaje a Homero" de la 13ª temporada (redoblaje de un clip del episodio de la 2ª temporada antes mencionado). * La palabra "newfie" no fue traducida. * La voz cantada de Newfie (Rafa canadiense) fue doblada por Maggie Vera, quien ya había doblado la voz regular del Rafa Górgory original estadounidense desde la 17ª hasta la 25ª temporada. Canciones * En Nueva York ** Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Homero) * Ser Por Siempre ** Interpretada por: Maggie Vera (Newfie) Episodio 661: ¿Quien lo Hizo? (Woo-Hoo Dunnit?) Trivia * La palabra "slime" fue traducida como "moco", a diferencia del episodio "Bailo lo más Gordo que Puedo" de la misma temporada, en donde dicha palabra fue traducida como "baba". Episodio 662: Persuasión Cristal Cabello Azul (Crystal Blue-Haired Persuasion) Trivia * "Focusyn" fue traducido como "Concentryl", a diferencia del episodio "El Cambio de Bart" de la 11ª temporada, en donde el nombre del medicamento no fue traducido. * "Chillaxodol" fue traducido como "Tranquiloxodol". *Gabriela Gómez dobla a la mamá de Nelson, pero a diferencia de los otros episodios usa un tono grave. Voces adicionales * Manuel Campuzano * Erick Jamel * Raúl Solo * Edson Matus * Roberto Gutiérrez * Sofía Huerta * César Garduza * Oscar Rangel * Nicolás Frías * Angélica Villa * Gerardo Vásquez * Maggie Vera * Alan Prieto * Emmanuel Bernal * Tania Becerra * Miguel Ángel Ruiz * Óscar Gómez * Salvador Reyes * Dan Osorio * Wendy Malvárez * Ismael Castro * Danaly Rodríguez Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series y Películas de The Curiosity Company Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio